


Training

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fights, Gen, Training, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: translating things is difficult...if you have any comments or corrections, I'd be very grateful for your help!
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Kudos: 25





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тренировка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760517) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 



> translating things is difficult...  
> if you have any comments or corrections, I'd be very grateful for your help!

Winter knows her sister very well.

She remembers teaching her how to dance; it was dark and a blizzard circled in the sky, not reaching the Atlas land.

She and Weiss were circling the room, and she, strenuously clinging to her sister's hands, looked carefully under her feet. Winter was losing her rhythm every now and then, taking too wide a step, and Weiss was falling behind; but she was so focused that only Winter was paying attention to her misfires.

Now Weiss is spinning in an elegant pirouette, and a sizzling cold is pouring out of her rapier on Winter. But Weiss again, as then, takes two steps instead of one, loses rhythm, and Winter dodges the attack, slowing down her flight with a blade.

Weiss squints for a moment, but Winter keeps her from breathing through the attack; her sister bounces back, lifting the blade to her chest, and Winter hits her in the holes in her defence with precise, short swings.

It' s a tribute to her sister that since the last time they met, she's been wrong less often and she's taken two blows with Schnee's ease.

And then, to Winter's surprise, she stepps aside, flying around her sister with a pirouette and, sparkling with glyph under her feet, wins the distance. Winter has only managed to turn around and more conveniently intercept the sword while waiting for the impact.

Weiss has smiled at her before raising her rapier and taking a short breath, and Winter lets herself smile back - her sister still relies more on glyphs than on her fencing skills. That's her weakness.

Winter jumps to her quickly, Weiss barely has time to react; she imposes a short distance, corners her, forcing her to repel melee attacks. They meet with their eyes for a second, and in his sister's eyes, Winter discerns the tension of calculus.

Her sister is definitely the smartest in her class. But Winter, unfortunately, knows that elegance and intelligence alone will not win the fight.

But the moment Winter seems to strike a decisive blow, Weiss, with some strange, sharp and quick gesture, twists out and gives Winter a single shot to her stomach; she hears the dust switch in the hilt and then she is thrown back.

Winter barely has time to slow down, landing unsuccessfully on one heel; Weiss, taking advantage of this, slides from glyph to glyph, preventing Winter from catching up.

She snorts in silent admiration and, quickly focusing, strains her palm; the light of the calling glyph falls on the semi-covered eyelids, and then--

Winter feels a short blow to the ankle and with an _och_ unsuccessfully lands on one knee; behind, squeaking with ghostly armor, a little knight mockingly puts a sword on one shoulder.

In front of her, her sister lands with her blade down. Winter looks up at her and can't help but smile at her: Weiss shines, embarrassed and pleased with herself.

Winter rises to his feet and, in a gesture they've both known since childhood, takes the blade aside before attaching it to the belt, marking the end of training. Weiss repeats her gesture and bounces up to Winter in an unusual hurry.

She looks at her sister as she chirps something about the outcome of the workout: the braid is a little loose and her fingers are still shaking from the residual tension.

Blue eyes sparkle, and Winter smiles at her with a quiet tenderness in her heart.

She knew her little sister very well. But this grown-up huntress has surprised her more than once.

"You've grown up," she says tenderly to Weiss.


End file.
